Anglican High School
| type = Govt-Aided, SAP, autonomous | session = single session | principal = Maureen Lee (Mdm) | city/town = Tanah Merah | school code = 7101 | enrolment = 1500+ | colours = Green, white, red | homepage = www.anglicanhigh.moe.edu.sg }} Anglican High School (AHS) is an autonomous, Special Assistance Plan (SAP) and Government-aided co-educational secondary school in Tanah Merah, Singapore. History -- Archdeacon of Singapore, the Ven. Robin Woods, at the opening of Anglican High, on 9 January 1956.}} AHS was founded in 1956 by the Chinese-speaking congregations of the Anglican Diocese of Singapore. It was the only Anglican school in Singapore with Chinese as its medium of instruction. All others were English-medium schools.History page, Anglican High School. Anglican High was officially opened on 9 January 1956, and led by her first principal, Rev. Huang Yang Yin. Three Chinese teachers, three English teachers, and 123 male students began education at St Andrew's Secondary School. Later on, female students were admitted. The present "8-and-a-half mile" Upper Changi Road site was acquired, and on 15 March 1959, the new school's foundation stone was officially laid by the Archdeacon of Singapore, Ven. Dr. D. D. Chelliah. It was to be built with a new school facility with 16 classrooms, three science laboratories, an administration-cum-staff room, an assembly hall and a clock-tower. And finally on Jan 25, 1960, the new Anglican High school officially opened and blessed by the Bishop of Singapore, the Rt. Rev. H. W. Balnes. The new school introduced a pre-university level (Pre-U 1 and 2), and was phased out in 1978 when Junior Colleges were introduced in Singapore. In 1979 AHS became a bilingual Special Assistance Plan school, and in 1995 the government awarded it Autonomous status, giving the school greater control over its affairs. In 2005 a new school building and the AHS Heritage Centre were officially opened by the Rt. Rev. John Chew, Bishop of Singapore. An indoor sports hall was completed in 2008 and was the hosting venue for the inaugural 2009 Asian Youth Games FIBA 33 (3-on-3 basketball) event. In March 2010, former Anglican High principal Mr Moo Soon Chong died at the age of 63. School crest * Green represents Abundant life * White represents Holiness * Red represents the Precious blood of Jesus Christ * The Cross represents Salvation * The Shield symbolises God's Protection and Care * The Eagle symbolises Soar like eagles School song The school song was only written in Chinese and there is no official English version available. It was changed in 2001 as some of the Chinese phrases used in the original song were difficult for the students to comprehend. Many of the alumni expressed disappointment with the change as they felt that the original meaning of the song was diluted and a heritage of the school was lost. However, the school went ahead with the change. Further petitions to reinstate the original song were unsuccessful. Uniform and discipline Male students wear a white shirt with five metal buttons, two on the two chest pockets and three on the shirt front. Boys wear either short or long trousers, white in colour, depending on whether they are in lower or upper secondary, respectively. Girls wear a white blouse with three metal buttons on the front, along with a white pleated knee-length skirt. Girls may wear shorts underneath the skirt. The school crest is worn on the left chest. Class committee members have a special school badge, accompanied with the words "Class Chairperson" or "Class Leader". All students wear white AHS socks, which cover the ankles.Illustration of uniform. Student councillors wear a slightly different uniform. Boys wear a white shirt with only one chest pocket, while girls wear a white blouse with no pockets. A red tie is worn by council members. They also have a special badge, the school crest with the words "Student Councillor", "Student Council Senior Member", or "Student Council President/Vice President" according to their roles, with Chinese translations. PE attire is worn by all students for PE lessons and is a green-collared white polo tee with green shorts. The school crest is printed on the front, with "Anglican High" on the back. Student councillors wear a green blazer with pants/skirts at important school functions, with court shoes. There is also a red blazer set with light grey pants/skirts used by the school band on official performances, like school anniversary celebrations and National Day ceremonies. This is also used by non-Student Councillors participating in school functions as ushers, emcees, etc. There are strict rules about hair length, hairstyle and colour (dyeing not permitted). To achieve a high level of discipline, there is a demerit point system. One demerit point is given for minor offences (e.g. latecoming or improper attire), three demerit points for serious offences (e.g. truancy or defiance), and five demerit points for very serious offences (e.g. smoking, fighting or vandalism). Disciplinary actions include corrective work and detention. For five demerit points, internal suspension or corporal punishment is awarded. The latter is for boys only and consists of several strokes of the cane.Rules and Regulations page, Anglican High School. The strokes are delivered to the student's buttocks, over his shorts or trousers. The caning ceremony is usually performed in front of the boy's classmates, but in serious cases a special assembly of the whole school is called to witness the punishment. Parents are informed after the caning has taken place. Conduct grades, ranging from Excellent to Poor, are given each semester, in accordance with Ministry of Education guidelines. Co-curricular activities (CCA) Students have four major types of CCAs to choose from - the Clubs and Societies, the Performing Arts, the Sports and the Uniformed Groups. The 'B' division boys/girls basketball team received top honours for the East Zone basketball championships, and the 'C' division badminton players topped the East Zone in the inter-school competition. The AHS Performing Arts group returned with a total of two Gold with Honours, two Golds, three Silvers and one Bronze after the 2009 Singapore Youth Festival Central Judging. Uniformed groups achieved six Golds and one Silver. CCAs also participate in school-based activities and concerts. The school band and choir hold annual public concerts. The English Drama Club joined in the "Splat!" drama event; the Chinese Drama Society also holds performances bi-annually. UGs participate in the school's own National Day Parade in celebration of the nation's birth. This annual parade is held with the participation of the school band and choir. Clubs and societies * Infocomm Club * Robotics Club * Innovation and Enterprise Club * Speakers' Club Performing arts * Chinese Drama Society * Chinese Orchestra * Choir Area * Concert Band * Dance Society * English Drama * Guitar Ensemble * Harmonica Orchestra Sports area * Badminton * Basketball * Netball * Softball * Table Tennis * Wu Shu Uniformed groups * Boys' Brigade * Scouts (Land)(boys only) * Girls' Brigade * Girl Guides * National Cadet Corps (Land) only * National Police Cadet Corps (Land)only * St. John Ambulance Brigade Others * Student Council Notable alumni * Lye Ying Yan * Edina Lee * Shermaine Ong References External links * Official website Category:Anglican schools in Singapore Category:Secondary schools in Singapore Category:Autonomous schools in Singapore Category:Changi Category:Educational institutions established in 1956 Category:1956 establishments in Malaya